The present invention relates to a machine for use in exercising a human body.
Most exercise devices utilize constant resistance forces. That is, when the exerciser creates a force in a certain direction against the exercise device, he experiences a resistance, however, the exerciser experiences no resistance in moving the exercise device in a generally opposing direction. The concept of constant resistance is exemplified by a set of barbells, where the exerciser encounters resistance in moving the barbells upwardly, but experiences no resistance in moving the barbells downwardly.
The idea of using inertial resistance for exercising has only recently achieved some prominence and attention in the exercise field. Generally, inertial resistance involves a resistance in a certain direction and a resistance also in a generally opposing direction. As taught by the present invention, the effect of inertial resistance is achieved by a counterbalancing weight. Moreover, when a force ceases to be applied to the object, such as a weight, the object remains stationary and does not move. Thus, it should be appreciated that use of inertial resistance devices during exercising is much safer than using constant resistance devices.